


Doppelganger

by theSilentium



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, The boy meet the old man, always weird bullshit with TUA, boyfriend meet boyfriend from the past/future, first tua fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilentium/pseuds/theSilentium
Summary: Reader found herself in front of the weirdest situation ever. Her boyfriend… fighting himself from another timeline.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Doppelganger

Being in a relationship with one Hargreeves was strange enough. It took you a while to get used to your boyfriend’s habit of jumping from spot to spot, mainly because he, sometimes, would bring you with him and nausea would hit you like a train. As much as you admired his ability, your stomach had a limit and space-jumping was far from it. 

Five Hargreeves was your best friend from the age of seven. Whenever he wasn’t practicing, studying or fighting crime, he passed his time with you, playing around, pranking his siblings or simply hanging out. He became your boyfriend on your twelfth birthday. You were never one for big parties, so Five took you out, bought you the next book of your favorite series that recently got published and took you to the roof of his house. The space had been decorated with string lights, pillows, blankets, a projector and a plate of doughnuts you suspected were from Griddy’s. You passed the evening watching Marvel movies, both of you leaning on the other, your head on his shoulder. He asked you to be his girlfriend at the end of the night.

Being in a relationship with one Hargreeves naturally comes with passing time with his siblings, which let’s be honest, add to the strangeness of your daily life. Klauss constantly talking to an invisible Ben, sometimes laughing at you like a maniac because you almost sit on his brother. Diego with his usual black suit, sharpening knives at any time of the day and throwing them randomly only to move them in the air. You didn’t have enough fingers to count the times you had leaned down in a hurry trying to dodge a knife that had ultimately deflected from its trajectory before it could reach you. You knew they would never hit you, but your survival instinct was strong. Luther and Vanya were usually silent when you were around. From what Five had told you, Luther was just shy around you and Vanya was… Vanya. Allison was pretty happy to have another girl to hang out with. You liked her kind heart and felt comfortable around her. 

You never thought that your life could get more strange. Or fucked up. But then there was Five’s disappearance, which broke your young heart. This same heart started beating again 17 years later at Sir Hargreeves’ funeral, when your boyfriend reappeared, taller than in your memories. His hair was longer, his young features were now mature and his stubble made him incredibly attractive. Tears fell from your eyes when your gaze found his. Immediately, he space jumped to you, wrapping his arms tightly around your smaller form. 

Finally, you thought. Everything is back to normal. You should have known. The apocalypse was at the corner and you had to stop it. Needless to say it wasn’t a big success. So there you found yourself, in 1963, in front of two fighting Five. The Five of your timeline wasn’t doing a lot of progress convincing the older Five to follow the plan and get into the portal, so you got an idea. 

At the bar, the older Five couldn’t take his eyes from you. His fingers twitched at his sides when he first saw you, a clear urge to take you in his arms written on his features. With a smile you made the first move, sliding your arms around his waist in a hug, head on his chest. His sharp breath made you tighten your hold a bit. He just passed 45 years without you and you couldn’t imagine the pain he was in. His embrace was just as tight around you, but you didn’t mind. Your own Five had been as desperate for contact when you both reunited. 

You faintly heard a soft “I missed you” before a forced cough ended the moment. You released your hold around him with a smile. The second his hands were off you, another hand got a hold of yours and pulled you to a strong body. Your boyfriend radiated jealousy. You rolled your eyes, knowing that it was useless to explain your actions because of the paranoïa he was currently in. 

Back to the present, Luther was getting more agitated by the minute and the hits he received from both Five were nothing to help. Before something too dramatic happened, you took the matter in your own hands. 

“Five!” Your shout got both their attention almost immediately. Both of them had the other’s collar in their grip, fist in the air ready to strike.

As you walked up to them, the fists slowly fell down, surely to avoid hurting you in the process. Their grips though stayed the same. 

“This,” you said removing both their hands off the other, “is childish.” They both huffed, insulted but not daring to talk back to you. You put yourself between them, facing your boyfriend and pointed to Luther. “Go with Luther." 

His brow furrowed in indignation. The sweat dripping from his forehead, his messy hair, his wide eyes and his crumpled clothes made him look like a wild animal. You hoped he wouldn’t be jealous and trigger the seventh phase. You couldn’t deal with homicidal rage and you doubted Luther could either. 

"I won’t let you-” you cut him off by raising your hand between you. Reluctantly, he closes his mouth and glare at you. Sadly for him, his glare had stopped affecting you long ago. 

“I got this.” Your palm made contact with the tense muscles of his torso. Never before had you felt him like that. Stiff. Ready to slit throats. You shot him a wink, hoping he would back down and let you execute your plan. Again, you should’ve known that it would never be as easy. 

Having run out of patience, Luther got a hold of the sniper rifle and pointed it in your general direction. “Hey, assholes!” The second your boyfriend registered that the rifle was pointed at you, he quickly got a hold of your left arm and pulled you to safety behind him. In the corner of your eyes, you saw the old-timer do the same, only a second too late. “I’m done listening to you both. I’m in charge now!” The barrel of the sniper traveled from one Five to the other multiple times, accelerating your heartbeat. 

“Luther, lower that gun.” Both Five growled at the same time. Two hands were still traping you behind your younger Five, his protective grip keeping you in place. 

Luther shook his head. “Not before you two-” his words abruptly died under the two murderous ice-blue gaze of well trained assassins. That was your cue to save the day.

“Luther. Lower the gun.” Your voice was steady, you knew what you had to do. To your surprise, Luther listened to you, the gun slowly lowering to the ground once again. You gently pushed Five toward his brother. “Let me talk to him.” You were pleased with your confidant tone despite how insecure you felt inside. Five’s grip on your arm loosened after a while, allowing you to take a step toward the older Five. 

You were pleasantly surprised to see that your boyfriend’s blue gaze would never lose its brightness. The older version of Five still has his stunning icy eyes, which means that you will have the pleasure to get lost in them for your whole life. The enamored smile that slowly stretched your lips caused the older Five’s heartbeat to skyrocket. He had missed that smile for 45 years and he was desperate to see it again and again. 

“You could have it, you know?” His eyes went wide, mouth slowly opening in silent words. His astonishment made you chuckles. “You may not be the Five of my timeline, but you are still Five. I can still read you like a book.” Your beautiful smile almost made him tear up. He was definitely helpless when it came to you.

“I really can? After all I’ve done?” You didn’t have to read him to know he was apprehensive of your answer. As kids, Five always repeated to you that he never cared anyone’s thought of him, never failing to put the emphasis on _anyone_. But you were perfectly aware that _your_ opinion counted. And a lot at that.

“Of course.” You looked at him with sad eyes, thinking of the you of his timeline. The you that is still waiting for the love of her life to come back. Your gaze fell on a couple down the parking lot, walking happily hand in hand. “I know for a fact that I’m waiting for you back home.” Your eyes found his once again. “Because my heart will always belong to you.” 

The older Five took a sharp breath in, trying to keep his composure. He opened his arms a bit inviting you for a last embrace that you contentedly accepted. You made sure to do it quickly so there was no more jealous altercation but made sure to convey your message properly. “You know, if you make sure that your siblings are good with Vanya, you and the other me will have plenty of time to catch up instead of worrying about the apocalypse. And if I could give you a bit of advice…” You got on your tiptoes to be closer to his ear, whispering the next part. “Don’t shave your stubble. I can’t resist it.”

Older Five’s chuckles reached your ears, making you smile. You two separated after a few seconds and the old-timer nodded to his younger self, who needed not to be told twice. As quickly as he could, your boyfriend used his power to create a blue vortex toward 2019. 

“Into the vortex you go, asshole.” Five’s sharpness made you roll your eyes. His hands pulled you to him, allowing him to kiss your cheek possessively. 

“Give me the math so I don’t end up too young or too old for her.” He winked at you, earning a laugh from you. There could be a thousand Five out there, but you were 100% sure they would all be the same. Meanwhile, your boyfriend’s arms tightened around you. 

“You stand next to the vortex and I’ll tell ya.” The old-timer hesitated a moment, knowing well that his younger self could easily double-cross him. “Go!” You smiled at him and nodded, assuring him that you would not let that happen. Older Five made his way toward the vortex, close enough that he started to be pulled slightly by it. 

“Now give it to me!” You kept an eye on your boyfriend before he gave the equation, wanting to be sure he would be honest. You saw a flicker of mischief, but a slap on his chest from you got him back to business. 

“It was a typo. We put the decimal in the wrong spot in our proof of the existence of a bound for the number of limit cycles of planar polynomial vector fields of fixed degree. We wrote down five-point-seven. It should be-” You were so lost it almost made you laugh. Instead, you put your head on his chest, hugging his side. His arm automatically wrapped around you, his hand stroking tenderly your back. Oh, how you loved your genius. 

“Zero-point-nine-seven.” Their synchronism got the best of you this time and your laugh escaped your mouth. A kiss on your head made you tighten your grip for a second, reciprocating the sentiment. 

“Son of a bitch! I knew that didn’t look right!” Older Five took a time to breathe and prepare himself. He looked at the young couple in front of him, ready to finally find his happiness once again. “I guess this is it. I’ll see you soon.” He winked at you. You smiled and waved goodbye.

“Now off you go.” By your Five’s tone, you knew it was time for the old-timer to go. If he took another second, you were sure that Five would push his older self through the vortex with enthusiasm. Just before the old-timer has time to get in, a fire extinguisher was expulsed out of the vortex, hitting Luther square in the head. 

Your eyes went wide from the shock. You didn’t see that coming, but then you remembered Klaus throwing it in the blue vortex, back at the funeral, and you can’t help yourself and laugh wholeheartedly. 

During this time, the old-timer entered the vortex, safely appearing on the other side. True to his word, the younger Five gave him the good formula. He felt young again. But most importantly, in front of him was you, the second part of him. Before the tears in your eyes could fell, he space jumped to you, pulling you in his arms. He silently thanked the you that was still stuck in 1963 for convincing him to get in the vortex. 

In 1963, you smiled at your Five before giving him a kiss. He was still a sweaty mess, but you two have already been there. If you were lucky, maybe later you two would be a sweaty mess together. A smirk appeared on Five’s lips, clearly telling you that he caught your train of thoughts. 

“We did it!” Luther’s cheers burst your bubble, pulling you back to reality. “We have the briefcase!” Five sighed in your hair. There was still much to do before getting some alone time. 


End file.
